Percy Jackson and The Zombacalypse
by Scriptor02
Summary: In a world where the undead roam the streets and lives are ended with a single bite, Annabeth Chase tries her best to survive. Then she stumbles on the last thing she expected to see : people. She tries to fit in, especially with their leader Percy Jackson, but she soon finds out that the zombies aren't the only monsters she has to worry about.


**Author's Note : Hey guys, this is the latest series I'm working on. If you've been following my other story Elsa's Empire, then you need to know that I'm planning to put that on hold until I get this story up to speed. Anyways, thanks for everything. I don't own PJO or HOO. Please review and enjoy !**

 **ANNABETH POV**

I was on the run yet again. It was getting darker. I could hear the moans of the undead. Yeah that's right. Cannibalistic monsters roam the streets. Get used to it. I only had a knife, a box of crackers, and a lighter. I also had a gun for special emergencies. Never shoot a gun. It makes a noise that is the zombie equivalent of a dinner bell. I only ever made that mistake once. It was in the beginning, when I was out on the streets. My name is Annabeth Chase and I am telling you. The zombie apocalypse is real.

##############################################################################

The first case of zombism was in Ecuador. At first the stories were just that, stories and rumors. When everyone heard about the virus that turned people into flesh-eating monsters, everyone assumed it was a hoax. We found out that it was all too real. The first case in the US was a man named John Doe in Texas . He died after running a high fever. His body was taken to a morgue, where it was to be prepared for burial. When the medical examiner arrived the next day he found out that John was still alive. He became aware when John sank his teeth into his neck and began to feed on him. The situation escalated from there. The CDC got involved and at first it seemed all was well. Until a test subject broke free and infected the Specialist team. It spread throughout Texas until the military pulled through. The president declared a national emergency. Meanwhile our fellow scientists in other countries reported that the virus had spread there as well. My father, Dr. Chase was called in to help with this. Me, my dad, and stepbrothers were taken to a bunker. I didn't know how bad the situation was until my father came to our room one day. He said he wasn't feeling well as he went to bed that night. I woke up when I heard the screams. My stepbrothers were screaming when my father started crawling towards them. I still shudder when I remember his dead eyes. Someone broke down the door and a team of uniformed soldiers entered. One shot my father. Another scooped up my stepbrothers while one grabbed me. He took me outside. There was so much commotion outside. An alarm was blaring and people were running left and right. The man grabbed a bag and cut a path through the crowd. People started coming towards us but he began shooting into the crowd. He ushered me into a car. I remember screaming until I was we sped away, he explained everything to me. He introduced himself as Chiron Brunner. He was a soldier and was part of the army. He explained how a beaker in the lab broke infecting everyone including my father. When I cried out for my step brothers, he told me that the bunker was minutes away from auto-cleansing and it would have exploded. He told me that my brothers and the other children would be waiting at a checkpoint. When we got there we waited and waited. I still clung to the hope that my brothers would appear. One day Chiron decided it was time to go. I kicked and fought but in the end we drove to New York. We decided to stay on the outskirts. We stayed there as Chiron taught me how to fight zombies. He taught me that the brain was their vulnerability and taught me never to be bitten. We survived. One day during a run into town something went wrong. A pair of zombies in the parking lot of the convenience store somehow turned into a mob. Chiron and I began to fight them off until they starting swarming us. He pushed me away as a zombie fell on top of him. I tried to save him but there were too many. I drove away.

##############################################################################

I snapped back to reality. _Focus, Annabeth_ , I thought to myself. _Chiron's gone and moping won't bring him back_ , I thought. After Chiron I never let myself think about it. I tried forget them and move on. If there was one thing the apocalypse taught me, it was that you can't rely on anyone but yourself. I opened the door, and shouldered my backpack, ready to go. I ran out the apartment I was hiding in and ran across the street. I slipped through an alley. _So far good_ , I thought. I hadn't seen any zombies yet. I began to run across the parking lot when I crashed into something. Or rather kid fell to the ground. I knew it wasn't a zombie because zombies don't grunt in pain when they're knocked down.I instinctively pulled out my knife. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Put down the knife down", he said. I took a good look at the kid. He was taller than me and had brown curly hair. He had brown eyes and a small beard. "Why should I ?Who are you?", I demanded. "My name is Grover. Grover Underwood", he said. "Now we've got to get out of here before we get a mob on our tails !", he said.


End file.
